Cinta yang Tak Terharapkan
by andreanromanky18
Summary: "Demi nama Primus, kenapa AllSpark memutuskan untuk menyinarinya untukku?" Awal dari kisah cinta antara Rachet dan Wheeljack PERHATIAN! MENGANDUNG UNSUR SEKS DAN ROMANSA ROBOT! JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNG KALIAN! BERPERINGKAT M KARENA SUATU ALASAN!
1. Pertemuan Tak Terduga

Hai semua ^_^ Iseng sama FF Rachet x Wheeljack nih. Udah itu aja ._. O iya, semua makanan dan minuman di sini anggap saja olahan dari energon ._. wkwk

Hejo tódo ^_^ Messa con e FF Anstaar x Atiñka ie. Ha estaru ._. Oú sí, ha qué aru dela attos y dräisos ie a resultos por energon ._. wkwk

PERINGATAN! FF INI BERISI AKSI ROBOT-ROBOT DALAM AKSI SEKS DAN ROMANSA! JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! KALIAN TELAH DIPERINGATKAN!

PORTATIE! CONTEÑA ESTI FF L'ACKCIÓN DES LO ROBOTOS EN SEXE Y AMORADE! DO RÉAD CÃO ES J'OFENDA! JA DI PORTATES!

* * *

_**1. Pertemuan Tak Terduga**_

Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Permekanikan Autobot di Iakon terlihat sepi di luar, namun tak ada satu inci pun tempat di dalamnya yang tidak dilengkapi dengan suara-suara siswanya yang hanya sekadar mengobrol ataupun mengerjakan proyek penting. Tak salah memang jika ada kesunyian di suatu tempat di salah satu pojok bangunan itu. Perpustakaan. Di salah satu pojokannya, duduk seorang siswa kelas XV A jurusan Medis yang sedang mencari referensi tentang apa yang akan kelompoknya buat. Ia memiliki bingkai sedang berwarna merah putih, dengan atasan berbentuk V di kepalanya. Ia sedang membaca satu panel data, dengan tumpukan beberapa panel data lain di sebelahnya. Meskipun masih siang hari, cahaya di pojok ruangan itu cukup gelap. Ia membaca bahkan dengan bantuan sebuah lampu meja kecil di sampingnya. Saat ia selesai, ia menutup panel data yang tadi dibacanya, dan mengambil satu dari tumpukan di sebelahnya.

Belum sempat ia membuka panel data itu, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia pun melihat ke atas, dan menemukan 3 teman sekelompoknya datang menghampirinya. Mereka bercanda ria sambil mendekati dirinya. Setidaknya mereka tak meninggalkannya sendirian mencari referensi.

"Jadi itu benar, First Aid, aku hampir memukuli robot jurusan Kelistrikan itu di depan robot banyak! Jika bukan karena ada guru datang, dia mungkin ada di ruang pengobatan sekarang." kata robot paling besar berwarna mayoritas biru dan putih dengan tawa. "Mungkin aku memang seharusnya melakukan itu. Lihat saja apa yang telah dia perbuat. Dia telah membengkokkan plat depanku. Untung saja ini bisa diperbaiki." sambil menunjuk ke dadanya.

"Semua robot jurusan Kelistrikan sepertinya membencimu, Thunderclash!" kata robot yang bernama First Aid itu dengan tawa. Ia memiliki bingkai yang tak terlalu berbeda dengan robot yang sedang membaca panel data itu, hanya saja ia memakai visor dan tak memiliki atasan di kepalanya.

"Mungkin suatu hari kau harus mengerjai mereka, Thunders!" kata robot dengan sayap di punggungnya dengan bingkai sedang dan cukup tipis berwarna oranye dan putih.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian perbuat kali ini, teman-teman?" robot yang tadi membaca panel data pun melihat dan menanyai mereka begitu mereka semakin mendekat.

"Tak banyak, Rachet. Hanya 'kejadian biasa'." kata robot bersayap itu sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk kutipan udara.

"Benarkah, Pharma? Terakhir kali kalian melakukan 'kejadian biasa' kalian membuat kelas kita geger." kata Rachet sambil sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang pernah dilakukan teman sekelompoknya di kelas. Saat itu, di pagi hari, sebelum Rachet datang ke sekolah, Pharma dan Thunderclash menyusun rencana untuk menjebak dosen Sejarah. Mereka melumeri bangku dosen dengan oli. Mengingat warna bangku dosen yang juga hitam, mereka yakin dosen itu takkan menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Tak lama, First Aid dan Rachet datang. Mereka pun ikut terlibat dengan rencana itu. Dan benar saja, saat pelajaran Sejarah, dosennya tak menyadari bahwa bangkunya telah dilumuri dengan oli. Ia pun terpelesat dan jatuh terduduk di depan kelas. Semua murid pun tertawa melihat pemandangan yang lucu di depan mereka. Ujungnya, Thunderclash, Rachet, First Aid, dan Pharma dihukum membersihkan ruang rapat.

"Itu 'kan masa lalu." Thunderclash duduk di samping Rachet, diikuti oleh Pharma dan First Aid di depan Rachet.

"Jika tak salah, itu saat kelas XIII ya?" tanya First Aid.

Itu benar, sejak kelas X mereka selalu bersama. Saat murid lain di kelas mereka dipisahkan ke sub-kelas A, B, C, D, E, dan F, mereka tetap bersama di sub-kelas A. Itu juga menjelaskan kenapa mereka begitu dekat. Mereka telah melalui 5 tahun bersama, dan sejauh ini, hanya mereka 4 robot yang selalu ada di sub-kelas A sejak kelas X.

"Iya, setelah liburan musim salju." kata Pharma.

Rachet tersenyum sedikit, "Baiklah, dari mana saja kalian? Aku sendirian di sini selama hampir 1 putaran."

"Kami dari kantin. Seperti biasa lah. Kami ingin mengajakmu tapi kami tak menemukanmu. Kami kira kau pergi duluan." jawab Thunderclash.

Pharma mengeluarkan jajanan yang tadi ia beli dan bertanya, "Mau? Kau sepertinya kelaparan."

"Aku mau dong." rebut First Aid pada sekotak manisan.

Thunderclash dan Rachet hanya tersenyum melihat Pharma berusaha merebut kembali kotak manisan itu dari tangan First Aid. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih penuh kok." kata Rachet.

Thunderclash mendekati Rachet sedikit, "Jadi, sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Rachet mengangguk sedikit, "Aku menemukan beberapa yang mungkin kalian akan suka. Yah, cukup sulit memang, tapi entahlah, itu yang kutemukan."

Rachet memajukan panel data miliknya. Di situ terpampang beberapa operasi bagian dalam yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan, termasuk di dalamnya operasi penyambungan kaki, tangan, operasi penggantian sirkuit, dan operasi perbaikan prosesor. Semua siswa kelas XV memang diberikan tugas praktek sesuai jurusannya untuk ujian kelulusan, namun dengan tenggang waktu yang berbeda. Siswa jurusan Teknologi disuruh membuat suatu penemuan sederhana, siswa jurusan Kelistrikan disuruh membuat perangkat listrik, siswa jurusan Otomotif disuruh membuat dan mendesain mobil sederhana, atau mode alternatif jika mereka mau, dan siswa jurusan Medis disuruh melaksanakan satu operasi lanjutan, pada alat peraga tentunya. Ketiga robot yang lain seakan cukup senang dengan temuan Rachet.

"Operasi penggantian sirkuit sepertinya cukup mudah." pendapat Thunderclash.

"Ya tapi butuh usaha yang tak mudah." tolak Pharma, yang sudah mendapatkan manisannya dari First Aid.

"Tapi masih lebih mudah dari yang lain." kata Rachet.

Mereka terus berpendapat selama, yang bisa robot lain katakan, satu putaran. Namun akhirnya mereka menemukan keputusan setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Jadi setuju, nih? Operasi penggantian sirkuit aja? Cukup lah sepertinya 2 bulan untuk menyiapkan." kata First Aid.

"Setuju." sorak yang lain.

"Bel pulang sudah bunyi tuh. Pulang bareng yuk." ajak Thunderclash.

"Kalian duluan aja. Aku mau masih mau di sini kok, sekalian nanti beres-beres." jawab Rachet.

"Gapapa nih?" tanya First Aid.

"Iya nanti malah jadi seperti kemarin. Kau sampai diusir penjaga perpustakaan." lanjut Pharma.

"Gapapa kok. Duluan aja. Sama semoga beruntung nanti kencan sama Tesquiva ya.." goda Rachet sambil mendorong lembut bahu Pharma. Pharma sedikit tersipu malu.

Thunderclash berdiri, "Ya sudah, kami duluan ya. Jangan lama-lama di sini." lalu pergi ke luar diikuti yang lain.

"Hati-hati." kata Rachet sambil melihat mereka menjauh dan pulang. Selama ujian praktek, kelas XV memang tidak memiliki jadwal pelajaran lagi. Mereka hanya datang ke sekolah hanya untuk sekadar berkunjung, mencari panel data di perpustakaan, atau berkonsultasi dengan dosen tentang ujian mereka. Tentu saja dosen tak boleh membantu, mereka hanya diperbolehkan berkonsultasi dengan para murid.

Waktu berjalan saat Rachet terus membaca panel data. Entah sudah berapa yang dia baca, sampai sebuah robot dengan bingkai yang seukuran dengannya, berwarna merah, putih, dan sedikit abu-abu, dilengkapi plat seperti sayap, penutup mulut, dan plat lebar di dadanya masuk ke perpustakaan. Dia sendirian. Rachet melihatnya masuk, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada panel data yang ia baca. Tak lama kemudian, robot tadi sudah duduk di meja di depan Rachet, membawa sebuah panel data dan mulai membacanya. Waktu terus berjalan, di perpustakaan kini tinggal mereka berdua, dan penjaga perpustakaan. Rachet selesai membaca semua panel data yang tadi ia ambil, lalu melihat jam. Sudah jam 29:49, itu berarti sekolah sebentar lagi akan ditutup dan satpam sudah mulai berkeliling untuk memulangkan siswa yang masih ada di sekolah. Antara mereka harus pulang, atau kembali ke asrama jika mereka punya kamar di sekolah.

Rachet membereskan panel data yang telah ia baca, dan berniat mengembalikannya ke rak. Namun tumpukan panel data yang ia bawa ternyata terlalu berat, dan itu jatuh bersamanya. Tiba-tiba robot tadi mendekati Rachet dan menolongnya bangkit dan memunguti panel data yang jatuh tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rachet masih berusaha memulai ulang prosesornya, "C-cuma sakit di dada doang." lalu ikut memunguti panel datanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Rachet. Kau?"

"Aku Wheeljack." sambil mengambil panel data yang tadi ia baca.

Mereka lalu mengembalikan panel data yang telah mereka baca ke rak. Mereka kemudian duduk sebentar, Rachet memegangi dadanya karena merasa sedikit sakit.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Wheeljack dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Iya, hanya sedikit sakit. Nanti juga hilang sendiri."

"Apa kau sudah kuat untuk pulang, atau kau di asrama?"

"Aku punya rumah tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tenang saja."

Wheeljack tersenyum sedikit, "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sudah jam 29:110. Sebentar lagi pasti ada satpam yang datang." katanya sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Rachet.

Rachet mengambil tangan tersebut dan ikut berjalan di samping Wheeljack. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga perpustakaan, mereka berjalan ke arah pintu utama gedung sekolah.

"Jadi, kelas berapa kau?" tanya Wheeljack, memulai percakapan.

"Aku kelas XV A Medis. Kau sendiri?" jawab Rachet yang sudah tak memegangi dadanya. Tapi entah mengapa Rachet bisa merasakan sparknya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku XV A Teknologi. Hei, kudengar jurusan Medis ujian prakteknya disuruh melakukan operasi lanjutan ya?" jawab Wheeljack dengan nada santai.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Huh, itu mudah. Memangnya jurusan Teknologi, disuruh membuat penemuan kecil. Itu sulit tahu."

Rachet tersenyum sedikit. Robot ini sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. Dan dari optiknya, Rachet bisa melihat bahwa robot ini akan melakukan hal yang cukup besar.

"Yah, terkadang seperti itulah dosen."

Mereka pun tiba di pintu utama sekolah. Mereka berpisah di sana karena Rachet tinggal di distrik Ppawardo, sama dengan sekolah, tapi belok ke kiri dari gerbang sekolah, sedangkan Wheeljack di distrik Eszenvaya ke kanan sekolah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rachet segera mengambil kunci pintunya dan masuk. Ia cukup lelah hari ini. Ia bergegas membersihkan diri lalu menonton siaran hari ini. Tak ada yang bagus, menurutnya. Ia pun memilih untuk statis, lagipula sudah cukup malam, 30:32, dan ini pun jadwal statisnya Rachet.

Di kamarnya, ia sedikit kecewa karena lupa membereskan kamarnya, tapi, sudahlah, dia pun jarang melakukannya. Ia pun naik ke kasur dan bersiap untuk statis. Namun ada satu hal yang ia masih bingung, ia masih memikirkan Wheeljack sekarang, entah mengapa.

* * *

Itu bagian 1 dulu ya, mungkin bagian 2-nya bakal ada sekitar seminggu ini. Sy lagi banyak kerjaan di sekolah wkwk


	2. Teman Baru

Sebentar, ._. ah lupakan. Ini bagian 2 buah kalian ^^

t'Veît, ._. é ha forget. Esti la paat 2o parouz ^^

PORTATIE! CONTEÑA ESTI FF L'AXIÓN DES LO ROBOTOS EN SEXE Y AMORADE! DO RÉAD CÃO ES J'OFENDA! JA DI PORTATES!

* * *

_**2. Teman Baru**_

"Kau masih memikirkannya, ya?"

Pharma telah menjadi bahan ejekan 3 temannya sejak ia berpacaran dengan Tesquiva. Setiap kali Tesquiva ada dalam jarak pandang mereka berempat, pasti Pharma langsung dimaki habis-habisan. Lucu, menurut mereka, untuk melihat Pharma tersipu malu. Pernah bahkan sampai Pharma benar-benar bermuka merah dan pergi terbang meninggalkan mereka, namun dia kembali lagi setelah Tesquiva pergi. Sering, tanpa temannya ketahui, ia pergi kencan dengannya. Yah, meskipun terkadang teman-temannya pun mengetahuinya.

Rachet belum melihat lagi robot jurusan Teknologi itu. Sudah 5 hari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di perpustakaan itu. Rachet tahu, dia pasti mengerjakan suatu proyek yang cukup sulit bersama teman sekelompoknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang menimpanya, tapi dia mulai merasa sering mengingatnya. Mungkinkah dia...? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin... iya kan? Ia masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan cinta. Ia masih 27 tahun, sparknya belum kuat untuk melakukan ikatan dengan robot lain. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi memikirkannya?

* * *

Hujan turun cukup deras di Iakon. Rachet, First Aid, Thunderclash, dan Pharma setengah berlari menuju sebuah kios di salah satu sudut kota Iakon. Ketika mereka ingin menghabiskan malam bersama, itu berarti tak ada apapun yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka setengah berlari menuju sebuah kios di Iakon di tengah hujan. Mereka pun sampai dan masuk ke kios tersebut dengan bingkai basah, tapi mereka langsung saja di kursi yang tersedia.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tahap pertama dari ujian praktek operasi mereka: membuat berkas laporan kerusakan pasien. Hanya dibutuhkan waktu 5 hari untuk membuatnya, jadi masih banyak waktu untuk mereka sebelum mereka melakukan uji praktek. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama pada suatu kios di Iakon.

Tadi sore, sekitar jam 21:90, Rachet menyambangi rumah Thunderclash, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah First Aid dan apartemen Pharma, lalu mereka berangkat dengan berjalan. Tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu saja dan mereka harus mencapai kios dengan cepat, dan mereka sampai, pada sebuah kios bernama Del Everas. Bukan yang terbaik, tapi cukup untuk sekedar menghabiskan malam. Lagipula, ini bukan jadwal statis mereka.

"Setelah pemanasku datang, aku akan selalu membawanya ke manapun aku pergi." gumam Thunderclash sambil mengeringkan bingkainya sebisanya.

"Tapi itu kan berat." kata Rachet. "Jadi, mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa saja. Segelas _dzake_, tapi yang ini sedikit hangat ya." jawab First Aid.

"Yo'i." dan dengan itu Rachet memanggil pelayan dan memesan.

"Jadi, siapa yang sedang, kau tahu, kanker?" ucap Pharma untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kau tak pernah kanker, Pharma." celetuk Rachet.

Memang, Pharma mendapat 'warisan' dari penanggung jawabnya. Setelah mereka menyatu dengan AllSpark, mereka meninggalkan sekamar apartemen dan sejumlah uang. Ia sedikit lebih beruntung dari yang lain. Thunderclash dibuat dan tumbuh tanpa penanggung jawab, penanggung jawab Rachet menyatu dengan AllSpark tak lama setelah dia dibuat karena kecelakaan, dan First Aid pindah ke Iakon karena diusir oleh penanggung jawabnya di Helix. Mereka berempat dibuat dalam selisih waktu yang tak terlalu lama, dengan Thunderclash yang paling tua.

"Heh, lupakan itu." sambung Pharma dengan muka polos.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Entah mengapa, kali ini mereka sedikit sepi, tak ramai dengan obrolan seperti saat biasanya mereka ke kios. Setiap dari mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau Pharma mungkin, seseorang.

Setelah cukup lama, Rachet bicara, "Jadi, apa rencana kalian setelah lulus?"

Semua lalu terdiam, meneguk minumannya masing-masing. Hanya suara derasnya hujan di luar, keramaian pelanggan lain, dan suara mesin mereka yang terdengar. Mereka bingung akan apa yang harus mereka lanjutkan dengan hidup mereka, setidaknya, itu sepertinya.

"Entahlah," First Aid berkata, "mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menjalaninya."

"Aku pun belum yakin apa yang akan kulakukan." jawab Thunderclash.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Pharma?"

Sambil mengaduk minumannya tanpa menengok ke arah Rachet, Pharma menjawab, "Mungkin... aku akan bergabung dengan Pasukan Udara Autobot sebagai petugas medis."

Rachet tertawa sedikit dan mendorong sayap Pharma dengan lembut, "Dan mungkin kau akan terbang mengejar robot yang sayapnya rusak."

Semua pun tertawa. Rachet sebenarnya masih bingung akan apa yang akan dia lakukan di masa depan setelah lulus nanti. Bukannya ia tak punya rencana, tapi ia tak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk ke depannya. Ia bisa saja bekerja sebagai dokter, namun.

Saat mereka semua melanjutkan mengobrol, Rachet melihat robot jurusan Teknologi itu lagi masuk ke kios. Ia terlihat sedang membeli minuman dan hendak mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dari ekspresi mukanya, Rachet bisa melihat bahwa dia sedang mempunyai masalah. Saat dia melintas di depan Rachet, Rachet memanggilnya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Robot itu duduk di samping Rachet.

"Wheeljack, kan?"

"Iya. Rachet, ya?"

"Sini duduk. Kenalkan, ini teman-temanku."

Thunderclash tersenyum pada Wheeljack. "Teman Rachet teman kami juga. Aku Thunderclash."

"Wheeljack."

"Aku First Aid.

"Wheeljack."

"Hei, apa kau seorang penerbang juga?"

Wheeljack melihat ke arah robot di sebelah Rachet. Dia punya sayap, dia pikir. Apa dia berpikir dia adalah seorang penerbang juga karena Wheeljack memiliki plat seperti sayap di punggungnya? Memang banyak robot yang mengira dia adalah seorang penerbang karena plat itu, mungkin Rachet juga, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja lah! Dia kan juga punya sayap." potong Rachet.

"T-tidak tidak! Aku bukan penerbang. Ini bukan sayap, memang terlihat seperti sayap." celetuk Wheeljack.

"Yaaah." Pharma sedikit kecewa. Berarti dia tak bisa menemaniku terbang, pikirnya.

"Set deh. Tak usah kecewa gitu lah. Bukan berarti kau satu-satunya penerbang di Saibertron." ledek Thunderclash.

"Tapi itu berarti kau akan terus mengejar sisa energonku saat aku terbang, Thunders."

Semua tertawa kecuali Wheeljack. Dia hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tak mengerti. Namun Rachet mengejeknya lagi dengan mengatakan betapa polos plat mukanya saat dia kebingungan. Dia pun ikut tertawa. Mereka robot baik, pikirnya. Mereka tidak tertawa karena penderitaan orang lain, namun, meskipun mereka tak tahu, mereka telah membuat Wheeljack sejenak melupakan masalahnya. Saat mereka masih tertawa, tiba-tiba alat komm milik First Aid berbunyi. Yang lain diam sementara First Aid menjawab kommnya.

"Yah. Thunders, kita harus kembali ke rumah. Kata tetanggaku, ada yang mencariku, sedangkan kau punya kiriman di rumah."

"Kiriman apa?"

"Entahlah, katanya kotaknya besar."

"Pasti penting."

Dan pada saat itulah Pharma teringat bahwa pemanas di kamarnya masih menyala.

"Oh iya pemanas di kamarku masih menyala! Maaf tapi aku harus pulang duluan!", dan dengan itu Pharma keluar dan pergi terbang ke apartemennya, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya kebingungan.

"Untungnya hujan sudah berhenti," kata Thunderclash.

First Aid melangkah keluar, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan. Thunders, kau ikut?"

Thunderclash melihat ke arah Rachet, seakan meminta izin. Rachet melepas nafas, "Duluan saja. Aku masih mau di sini.", katanya sambil melihat Wheeljack.

"T-tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin duluan," celetuk Wheeljack pada Rachet. Dia merasa tak enak untuk menjadi penyebab Rachet tidak pulang bersama yang lain.

"Tenang saja, aku masih ingin di sini kok. Rumahku tidak ada orang. Ayo duduk lagi."

"Baiklah, kami duluan. Maaf kalau malam ini jadi tak jadi.", First Aid dan Thunderclash pun keluar dan pulang.

Rachet dan Wheeljack hanya terduduk di sofa bersebelahan tanpa bicara. Rachet memainkan panel datanya sebentar, memeriksa setiap notifikasi yang tampil, sementara Wheeljack hanya menyisip sedikit demi sedikit minumannya. Wheeljack bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan; dia belum terlalu dekat dengan Rachet, dan kini dia sedang ditimpa masalah yang, robot lain bisa bilang, sadis. Dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa kau sedang punya masalah? Dari tadi kau hanya meminum minumanmu dan melihat ke arahnya seperti sedang kebingungan."

Wheeljack terkejut; ia melihat ke arah Rachet dengan perlahan. Memang ia punya masalah, tapi ia tak yakin ia bisa membicarakannya sekarang.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya padaku. Tenang saja,"

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat, sampai Wheeljack bicara.

"I-itu penanggung jawabku. D-dia..."

Rachet bisa melihat bahwa Wheeljack sedang berada di ambang air mata. Sepertinya hal buruk telah menimpa penanggung jawabnya. Wheeljack kini menatap minumannya dengan ekspresi sedih, tersakiti, dan kehilangan. Ini baru dia rasakan, rasa sakit yang mengerikan ini.

"Maaf, tapi, apa mereka menyatu dengan AllSpark?"

Wheeljack mengangguk sedikit. Rachet tahu seperti apa rasanya, tapi dia mengalaminya sudah sangat lama, saat dia masih baru dibuat. Rachet mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat beberapa tetes oli mulai bocor dari optiknya. Kini dia pasti kebingungan dan tak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan. Rachet pun merasa tak tega melihat robot ini ada dalam status yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau mungkin tinggal sendirian. Tapi percayalah, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lagipula, aku juga pernah... merasakannya."

Wheeljack menatapnya, tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Memang dia baru merasakan hal seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Ini menyakitkan, namun dia kebingungan tentang apa maksud Rachet bahwa dia pernah merasakannya. Apakah...?

"Para penanggung jawabku bergabung dengan AllSpark sejak aku masih baru dibuat. Aku belum pernah sempat mengenal penanggung jawabku. Sejak kecil aku telah dibesarkan oleh teman dari salah satu penanggung jawabku. Ia sudah kuanggap seakan penanggung jawabku sendiri. Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia harus pergi dari rumahku, entah ke mana. Aku pun harus melanjutkan hidupku sendiri."

Tak ada suara yang terdengar. Wheeljack menatap Rachet dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan dan kaget. Robot sebaik dia... sudah tak punya penanggung jawab lagi? Memang begitu mereka lulus dari Sekolah Tinggi, mereka harus mencari pekerjaan dan mencoba hidup tanpa penanggung jawabnya. Namun, Rachet telah mengalami ini sejak dia masih baru dibuat? Betapa berat rasa sakit yang telah dirasakannya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Dunia belum berakhir. Masih ada kesempatan untukmu." kata Rachet dengan senyum pada Wheeljack.

"M-maafkan aku.."

"Shush, tenang saja. Aku akan ada di sini bersamamu."

Lalu Rachet menarik Wheeljack ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Rachet membiarkan Wheeljack sedikit menangis di bahunya. Itu membuat spark Wheeljack merasa tenteram. Meskipun dia baru mengenal Rachet sejak 5 hari yang lalu, entah mengapa dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ya, Rachet punya bingkai merah putih yang bagus. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya atraktif; kepribadiannya. Meski baru kenal 5 hari, tapi Rachet bersikap seolah mereka telah saling mengenal sejak sangat lama. Sesuatu yang jarang ditemui pada bangsa Saibertron sekarang.

"Jika kau merasa belum siap, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah."

Wheeljack menarik dirinya, menghapus oli yang masih bocor di optiknya. Dalam sparknya, dia percaya Rachet adalah robot yang baik, bukan sembarangan seperti yang lain. Namun ia tak yakin untuk menghabiskan bahkan beberapa malam bersamanya.

"A-aku tak ingin merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku sedang membutuhkan seorang teman." balas Rachet dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah jika kau tak keberatan."

"Lebih baik pergi sekarang, sebelum terlalu malam. Nanti kau malah statis di sini."

"Tapi ini bukan jadwal statisku,"

"Hmm, aku pun bukan."

"Bagaimana jika kita di sini sampai beberapa lama?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka pun melanjutkan mengobrol. Ramainya kios itu seakan tak mengganggu mereka sama sekali. Mereka saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Rachet merasa semakin dekat dengan Wheeljack, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Entah apa yang robot lain biasa katakan, namun ini terasa begitu nyata.

* * *

Thunderclash tiba di rumahnya. Di depan pintu, ia melihat sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Ia lalu mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah, setelah membuka kuncinya. Rumahnya tak terlalu besar, cukup untuk kehidupan sebuah robot biasa. Ia lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Pemanas barunya, ternyata. Ia pun bergegas membawanya ke kamarnya dan menyalakannya. Di musim hujan seperti ini, pemanas memang dibutuhkan, dan baru kemarin pemanas lamanya rusak. Untungnya yang baru data tak begitu lama.

Kamarnya sederhana. Hanya satu tempat statis, satu meja, satu lemari yang cukup besar untuk barang pribadinya, dan sebuah komputer dan mejanya di pojok. Ia hanya memakai komputernya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang terlalu sulit untuk dia proses. Ia pun memastikan pintu depan sudah terkunci, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar. Memang ini bukan jadwal statisnya; ia hanya akan mengutak-atik panel datanya. Terduduk di tempat statis, dia melihat sebuah bingkai foto di meja. Di situ terpampang 4 foto: dia bersama Rachet, First Aid, dan Pharma, namun dalam 4 waktu yang berbeda. Yang paling lama diambil saat mereka kelas X semester 2. Ia sedikit tersenyum, melihat tak ada perbedaan pada mereka. Hanya saja, di foto pertama, Rachet sedang dalam kondisi 'tidak siap', ia terjungkal ke depan karena terdorong oleh Pharma. Berbicara tentang Rachet, Thunderclash bertanya-tanya, apa dia masih di kios berdua dengan robot bernama Wheeljack itu? Entahlah jawabannya, namun ia merasa senang melihat teman-temannya senang, utamanya Rachet. Dia kenal dengan Rachet paling pertama dari yang lain. Rachet adalah sahabatnya, bukan sekadar teman. Namun apakah dia merasakan hal lain. Sebenarnya, Thunderclash sedikit menyukai Rachet. Tapi entahlah, AllSpark akan bersinar pada siapa.

Mungkin pada Wheeljack.


	3. Rasa yang Mulai Muncul

Di sini, hati-hati. PERINGATAN YANG KEMAREN BERLAKU DI SINI. JIKA KALIAN GA SUKA DENGAN AKSI ROBOT-KE-ROBOT, TEKAN TOMBOL KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA. Terima kasih ^_^

Ie, carasfúl. EL PORTATIE YETAAG ASSA IE. CÃO NO JA ITOR CON L'AXIE DE ROBOTOS, PUELSA LA ICLA BEM AXHORA. Gracie ^_^

* * *

**_3. Rasa yang Mulai Muncul_**

Rachet membuka optiknya. Prosesornya belum benar-benar kembali berfungsi penuh. Ia menemukan dirinya ada di tempat statisnya. Mengambil panel datanya, ia melihat ke jam. Masih 09:109, pikirnya. Sekolah mulai masih 2 jam lagi, jadi masih ada waktu baginya untuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya. Ketika ia bergerak untuk bangun, ia mendapati dirinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia melihat ke kanannya, dan hampir jatuh dari tepat statisnya begitu mengetahui Wheeljack ada di sana. Tunggu, Wheeljack ada di rumahnya? Di kamarnya? Dan sedang statis tepat di sampingnya?! Kini prosesornya sudah benar-benar berfungsi penuh, ia pun teringat kejadian semalam. Tentang bagaimana dia dan Wheeljack mengobrol di kios semalam. Bagaimana dia dan Wheeljack pergi ke rumah Wheeljack untuk mengepak barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Wheeljack selama menginap untuk beberapa lama bersamanya. Bagaimana Wheeljack merasa begitu kagok saat masuk ke rumahnya. Bagaimana mereka merapikan barang-barang dengan tawa di kamarnya. Bagaimana... tunggu, sekarang kan bukan jadwal statisnya.

Bangun dari tempat statisnya, Rachet teringat bagaimana begitu lelahnya mereka semalam setelah membereskan barang-barang Wheeljack, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk statis. Lagipula sekolah hari ini masih masuk, dan mereka tak ingin statis saat sedang mengerjakan proyek mereka. Ini proyek terakhir yang akan mereka laksanakan. Setelah ini, mereka akan melanjutkan hidup mereka sendiri. Rachet ingin membangunkan Wheeljack, namun saat dia melihatnya, dia terdiam. Wheeljack terlihat begitu tampan tanpa maskernya. Baru ini dia melihat Wheeljack tanpa maskernya, karena semalaman penuh kemarin dia tetap menggunakannya. Sepertinya Rachet statis duluan dan saat Wheeljack statis, dia membuka maskernya. Panel wajah abu-abu metaliknya terlihat begitu tenang dan penuh kedamaian saat ia statis. Seakan semua masalah dan kekhawatirannya telah hilang. Itu membuat spark Rachet merasa senang. Wheeljack terlihat sangat damai dalam statisnya. Rachet juga harus mengakui bahwa robot ini memiliki daya tarik yang bagus. Perlahan Rachet kembali duduk di tempat statis, dan mengusap pipi Wheeljack. Ia tak bisa membantu kecuali merasakan betapa berat masalah yang harus dilaluinya saat ini. Ia kebingungan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rachet senang, dia bisa membantu robot ini. Bukan hal terbaiknya, tapi, sparknya senang ketika dia melihat robot ini senang.

Ia kembali berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur. Masih ada sisa camilan sisa kemarin, dan tangkinya sedang tak kosong. Maka ia mengambilnya dan pergi ke ruang depan. Menaruhnya di meja, dia menyalakan TV dan mencari saluran siaran hari ini. Ia kemudian sampai pada satu saluran berita. Ada sebuah robot sedang menjelaskan info tentang keprimean.

"_Una acidente en Iacon-pvoúrecentre di vànes de Megatron termano, Orion Páx, alfélorïenèn. Trú l'acidenteauf, moves Orion ve los orcotros sol Vuridegrande de Primesade de Sibertron. No axhora l'stado del Orion andèstaandes. Jalf de primesade na giva áno andèstaande botò estí acidente. Axhora, ando ire le vere des medíqueauportación par timbre dessáberes. L'Medíquos sill träisèn zeyr ultime so và Orion fixes." (Satu kecelakaan di Pusat Kebudayaan Iakon telah membuat saudara Megatron, Orion Pax, tak sadarkan diri. Tepat setelah kejadian, Orion berhasil dibawa ke Menara Besar Keprimean Saibertron oleh para petugas. Sekarang, status Orion belum diketahui. Pihak keprimean belum memberikan keterangan apapun tentang kecelakaan ini. Kini, ia berada di bawah pengawasan peringatan medis untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui. Para dokter masih mengupayakan yang mereka bisa untuk memperbaiki Orion.)_

Saudara Megatron, Orion Pax, mengalami kecelakaan, ternyata. Baru terjadi kemarin. Entah apa yang bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan di Pusat Kebudayaan Iakon.

Saat Rachet sedang menyimak berita, dia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan servo seseorang menutupi optiknya. Dia meronta sebentar karena kaget, lalu sadar dan tenang karena tahu siapakah itu.

"Wheeljack, pasti."

Wheeljack tersenyum dan melepaskan servonya dari optik Rachet. "Bagaimana statismu?" lalu ia duduk di sofa di sebelah Rachet.

"Baik."

"Kapan berangkat?"

"Berangkat ke mana?" balas Rachet dengan nada bingung dan menatap Wheeljack.

"Ke sekolah, kan?"

Rachet bisa merasakan sparknya berdetak semakin cepat saat melihat Wheeljack. Panel wajah itu... Wheeljack terlihat begitu imut dengan optik biru cerah dan senyum kecil di plat bibirnya. Oh AllSpark, apa yang sedang kurasakan... pikirnya.

"Rachet?"

"O i-iya iya. Tak membersihkan diri dulu?"

"Tidak lah, bingkaiku masih bersih kok." jawab Wheeljack sambil berjalan ke kamar, "Panel data?"

"Iya tolong."

Saat Wheeljack pergi, Rachet memproses perasaan yang muncul pada dirinya. Dia dekat dengan teman-temannya, namun tak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini. Dia pun baru merasakan hal seperti ini. Perasaan ini membuatnya tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan, tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan, dan tak yakin apa yang harus diperbuat. Ini membuat sedikit takut. Ia merasa takut jika jauh dari Wheeljack. Ia pun merasa takut jika Wheeljack pergi meninggalkannya. Saat Wheeljack kembali membawa panel datanya, Rachet terdiam dan berpikir, haruskah Wheeljack tahu tentang hal ini?

"Rachet?"

Rachet tersadar dari lamunannya. "I-iya kenapa?"

"Kau oke?" tanya Wheeljack sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya aku oke. Berangkat sekarang?"

"Ayo."

Wheeljack memakai kembali plat maskernya dan pergi ke luar. Rachet pun mengikutinya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian berubah bentuk dan pergi ke sekolah, diikuti Wheeljack di belakangnya. Ia masih merasakan hal yang sama. Di jalan, ia dan Wheeljack sempat menyusun rencana untuk pergi ke Taman Kristal di dekat istana keprimean, tempat yang sering Wheeljack kunjungi. Hanya berdua, hanya berdua...

Rachet mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa dia, atau grupnya, belum pernah mengunjungi suatu tempat yang begitu indah seperti Taman Kristal. Memang ini merupakan sebuah tempat yang menenangkan, dengan tanaman-tanaman kristal tumbuh teratur di sekitar mereka, membiaskan setiap cahaya yang melewatinya, disertai patung-patung dari para Prime terdahulu. Rachet merasa sedikit lucu ketika melihat ada yang salah dengan patung Sentinel Prime. Jika saja dia melihatnya, pasti dia akan sangat malu. Tempat ini memiliki atmosfer yang menenangkan. Jadi ini kenapa Wheeljack sering datang kemari untuk sekedar melepas penat dan masalahnya. Rachet terus melihat sekelilingnya saat Wheeljack menuntunnya ke tempat duduk kesukaannya di bawah salah satu pohon kristal besar di dekat patung Primus. Mereka berdua pun memberi hormat pada Primus lalu duduk di bawah pohon itu.

"Dia pasti senang melihat kau senang, Wheeljack." kata Rachet sambil menatap Primus.

Wheeljack sedikit tertawa begitu dia duduk, "Yah, aku harap."

Rachet lalu melihat sebuah tanaman yang aneh di dekat mereka, "Kristal jenis apa itu?"

"Ooh, itu. Itu sejenis tanaman organik. Bukan benar organik, sih, tapi seperti patungnya." balas Wheeljack.

"Bagaimana bisa hal semacam organik ada di Saibertron?"

"Yah, yang memahat itu sebenarnya adalah seorang astronot. Dia mengunjungi planet Cartade dan melihat sebuah pohon yang mirip dengan pohon kristal. Ia terkesima dengan keindahannya, jadi ia memahat itu untuk menunjukkannya pada Saibertron. Sebenarnya pohon organik yang asli itu menyerap karbon dioksida dan mengeluarkan oksigen. Seharusnya itu berwarna agak putih, namun tak begitu jelek dalam biru menurutku."

Rachet sedikit kebingungan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak hal?"

Wheeljack sedikit tertawa lalu menjelaskan bahwa dia tertarik dengan hal-hal aneh dan tak biasa. Setelah lulus, dia sebenarnya ingin pergi ke luar angkasa dan mengunjungi planet lain, lalu mempelajari tentangnya. Tapi menurut hukum yang berlaku di Saibertron, tidak diperbolehkan membawa organik dari luar planet. Itu dilakukan setelah virus karat organik melanda Tyger beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Jadi mungkin dia akan hanya melakukan hal-hal lain untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, seperti keinginannya untuk menemukan dan menciptakan hal-hal baru. Rachet tersenyum dan kembali melihat sekeliling.

"Jadi ini benar-benar kali pertamamu ke sini?" tanya Wheeljack, mengeluarkan bekalnya dan menawarkan pada Rachet. Hanya beberapa camilan kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tak pernah sempat membahagiakan penanggung jawabku. Sebenarnya yang telah membesarkanku cukup sering mengajakku pergi berjalan-jalan, namun kami tak pernah ke sini."

Wheeljack sedikit merasa kasihan padanya, tapi Rachet mengatakan padanya itu bukan masalah besar, dan Rachet yakin penanggung jawabnya tak berniat meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak membenci mereka. Mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik untukku. Namun sepertinya Primus menentukan hal lain terjadi, dan penanggung jawabku menyatu dengan AllSpark saat aku masih begitu muda. Aku yakin itulah yang terbaik untukku, untuk masa depanku. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Seperti apa para penanggung jawabmu?"

Wheeljack sedikit memerah untuk menceritakan tentang keluarganya, namun dia tetap menjelaskan. "Yah, saat aku tercipta dari AllSpark, para penanggung jawabku selalu peduli terhadapku. Mereka ingin yang terbaik untukku. Namun, saat aku berumur 4,5 tahun, salah satu dari mereka menyatu dengan AllSpark. Saat itu aku hanya kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukan. 'Ayah'ku berkata bahwa dia menyatu dengan AllSpark karena kecelakaan saat bekerja di Pojarique. Aku pun melanjutkan hidup hanya dengan satu penanggung jawab, dan, kemarin lusa, ia ikut menyatu dengan AllSpark. Aku tak menyalahkan Primus untuk mengambil penanggung jawabku dariku saat aku belum siap, namun aku sebenarnya ingin untuk membahagiakan mereka. Namun aku ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, 'ayah'ku mengatakan padaku untuk tak usah khawatir jika ada hal buruk terjadi padanya. Aku ditempa dan berevolusi di Iakon, namun mereka berasal dari Kaon, sebagai Deseptikon yang ingin mengawali baru di Iakon."

"T-tunggu, penanggung jawabmu adalah Deseptikon?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku terkadang sedikit bingung bagaimana bisa dua Deseptikon membesarkan sebuah Autobot. Biasanya salah satu dari mereka adalah Autobot juga, kan? Setelah mencari beberapa data di jaringan antarkoneksi, aku menemukan bahwa hal itu tidak seaneh kelihatannya. Primuslah yang menitipkanku pada mereka."

Rachet mengakui, mereka berdua mempunyai masa muda yang tak begitu indah. Namun yang membuat Rachet merasa aneh adalah, ia sudah membicarakan hal pribadi dengan robot yang baru dikenalnya selama hampir 1 minggu. Biasanya dia tak akan secepat ini dekat dengan robot lain, dan tunggu, apalagi sampai mengizinkan robot lain tinggal di rumahnya.

Mereka terus berbicara di sana, dikelilingi biasan cahaya mentari sore. Tugas dengan kelompoknya sudah selesai untuk persiapan, hanya tinggal uji praktek besok, dan dia sudah selesai. Kelompok Wheeljack pun begitu, mereka sudah menemukan alat dan kini sedang merakitnya, hanya menunggu waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Wheeljack tak memberi tahu Rachet apa itu, karena dia akan membuatnya sebagai kejutan untuk Rachet. Tak lama kemudian, Rachet sudah mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang biasanya tak ingin dibicarakannya, seperti bagaimana dia bertemu dengan temannya.

"...dan aku kenal Pharma ketika aku dan dia ditugaskan dalam satu kelompok pada pelajaran Bahasa Ecre pada kelas X. Lucu sekali bagaimana dia mempresentasikan tentang partikel."

Dia bahkan mengobrol tentang keinginannya untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah seperti ini. Namun dia selalu terlalu sibuk.

"Yah, kau tahu lah, bagaimana jurusan Medis. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam, bahkan aku ingat hari saat aku tak melihat mentari sama sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana saat kau sedang tak sibuk?"

"Biasanya sih, hanya pergi dengan teman-teman. Thunderclash, Pharma, dan First Aid. Atau jika tak sedang jadwal statis, aku biasa belajar di rumah."

Wheeljack tak terlihat terkesan.

"Itu saja? Tak ada yang lain?"

Rachet berusaha mengingat hal-hal lain yang biasa ia lakukan, namun Wheeljack sedikit tertawa.

"Maaf tentang itu. Pasti cukup sulit untuk menjadi siswa jurusan medis. Yah, bagaimana dengan ini? Aku bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik di waktu luangmu saat kau tak terlalu lelah, seperti Observatorium Perbintangan Iakon, atau Galeri Besar Seni. Sepertinya masih banyak tempat yang belum kau kunjungi. Maksudku, aku belum benar-benar melihat semua dari Iakon, tapi aku yakin akan menarik jika kita bisa melihatnya... bersama."

Rachet memerah sedikit setelah mendengar apa yang Wheeljack rencanakan dan perasaan aneh mulai tersebar pada dirinya. Dia lalu permisi sebentar untuk menemukan tempat untuk sendiri. Dia lalu beralasan harus pergi ke toilet karena tangki pembuangannya mulai penuh, dan metana di sekitarnya mulai membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Wheeljack menatapnya saat ia berjalan ke toilet terdekat di samping bangunan kaca. Di toilet, Rachet berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah dengannya.

"Demi Primus, apa yang salah denganku?"

Sadar dia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, dia kemudian menghubungi Pharma. Pharma mungkin tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya, karena Pharma sedang mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan robot lain, dalam hal ini, Tesquiva.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia menerima jawaban dari Pharma.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan 'kencan' kecilmu, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Pharma, dengar! Aku mempunyai masalah kecil di sini. Aku sedang dengan Wheeljack dan dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganku, tapi aku h-hanya merasa sedikit a-aneh dengan itu! Sebenarnya apa yang salah sih denganku?!"

Pharma sedikit tertawa saat dia mendengarkan Rachet berjuang menghadapi emosi dalamnya. Sepertinya Rachet merasakan apa yang pernah dia rasakan dulu.

"Ada 2 kemungkinan, Rachet. Namun sepertinya kau harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya dulu."

"Katakan saja padaku!"

"Aku belum bisa, kalian baru 1 minggu kenal, kan? Habiskanlah lebih banyak waktu bersamanya, dan jika kau merasa lucu dan aneh lagi, hubungi aku lagi. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi, aku sedang di rumah Thunders, membantunya dengan pemanas barunya."

Rachet sedikit mengerang, lalu mematikan kommnya dan mengintip melalui sela-sela jendela atas. Ia melihat Wheeljack di sana, menunggunya kembali. Rachet menghela nafas dan perlahan kembali ke Wheeljack, yang sedang tak mengenakan plat maskernya untuk menikmati camilannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Yah, lumayan. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sudah mulai malam."

"Baiklah."

Rachet mengulurkan servo pada Wheeljack dan mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah Rachet, yah, awalnya. Rachet kemudian berkata pada Wheeljack bahwa dia harus membeli pasokan energon lagi untuk di rumahnya, dan dia menawarkan Wheeljack untuk pulang duluan. Wheeljack setuju saja dan pergi kembali pulang. Untungnya dia cukup mengetahui di mana rumah Rachet dan kode kuncinya. Tentang Wheeljack yang tinggal di rumahnya, dia belum membertahukan hal itu pada yang lain, walaupun mungkin mereka tak akan senang akan itu. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan Rachet menemukan dirinya sudah berada di depan rumahnya membawa beberapa tas berisi belanjaannya.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?", tanyanya sambil memasukkan kode kunci dan membuka pintu.

Di dalam sangat sepi dan normal tanpa tanda-tanda Wheeljack. Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencarinya, namun kemudian dia mendengar suara dari ruang pembersihan. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaannya, lalu pergi ke ruang pembersihan. Mengintip, dia melihat Wheeljack yang benar-benar kotor dan dia sedang berusaha menyalakan shower. Rachet tersenyum sedikit dan membuka pintunya dan mendapatkan perhatian Wheeljack. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut dan sedikit memerah.

"M-maaf... Tersasar dan jatuh di blok pembangunan dan... yah... kau tahu kan... tapi aku tak tahu cara menyalakan benda ini."

Rachet sedikit tertawa dan masuk untuk memberitahukan Wheeljack cara benda itu bekerja. Saat dia menekan tombolnya, Wheeljack menyadari ada ekspresi yang berubah di wajah Rachet, seakan dia kebingungan atau semacamnya.

"Kau oke?" tanyanya, dengan sedikit khawatir pada nadanya.

Rachet sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat Wheeljack menatapnya dengan optik khawatir.

"Bukan tentangku, kan?"

Rachet menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu tidak.. hanya sedikit kelelahan, itu saja."

Wheeljack masih terlihat sedikit khawatir, namun menghela nafas dan mulai membersihkan bingkainya. Rachet meninggalkannya sendiri dan pergi ke ruang utama, jadi dia bisa membersihkan diri dengan tenang. Rachet sendiri sebenarnya merasa sedikit aneh kali ini. Setelah curhatannya dengan Wheeljack di taman kali ini, ia merasa peduli terhadapnya, seakan dia merupakan bagian dari hidupnya. Namun muncul perasaan lain, seperti dia sedang merasa ingin berantarmuka atau sesuatu. Dia belum pernah berantarmuka dengan siapa pun semasa hidupnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah, jika ia akan berakhir berantarmuka dengan Wheeljack. Apa dia memasuki masa panas pertamanya? Apa mungkin semua perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Wheeljack adalah karena ia sedang memasuki masa panasnya? Rachet memindai bingkai dan sistemnya, dan terkejut bahwa suhu sistem dan bingkainya lebih panas dari biasanya. Dan hal ini cukup membuatnya takut. Pemandangan saat Wheeljack membasuh bingkainya, mengusap plat-platnya, dan dengan bingkai mengkilap terkena air sepertinya telah membuatnya panas. Dan ia takut ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat dia melihat Wheeljack kembali. Saat dia terduduk di sofa, melamun dan berpikir, Wheeljack keluar dari ruang pembersihan terlihat begitu bersih seperti baru. Dia melihat Rachet terduduk di salah satu pondokan sofa sambil menonton siaran malam ini.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Wheeljack sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Rachet menatap Wheeljack dan sedikit memerah saat dia menyadari bahwa Wheeljack tak menggunakan plat maskernya dan terlihat begitu tampan dan polos. Lalu ide mengerikan masuk ke prosesornya. Sepertinya ia bisa menikmati satu sesi antarmuka dengan Wheeljack. Wheeljack masih menatapnya, khawatir dan menunggu jawaban. Tiba-tiba, entah sadar atau tidak, Rachet menariknya pada sebuah rangkulan dengan servo Rachet mengusap sayapnya, menyebabkan Wheeljack menjadi sedikit panas dan sayapnya tegang.

"Apakah kau?" bisik Rachet sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke audio Wheeljack.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya sangat di luar dugaan.

Wheeljack mengerang dan memerah saat Rachet mengusapkan servonya pada sayapnya. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri juga sedang dalam masa panas pertamanya. Ia telah mencoba menahan diri selama ini. Ia tiba-tiba berteriak saat Rachet mendorongnya ke sofa dan menatapnya. Wheeljack bisa melihat wajah Rachet memerah.

"M-maaf t-tentang ini, t-tapi..."

"Lanjutkan, Rachet... l-lanjutkan saja."

Mereka menutup optik mereka dan perlahan wajah mereka mendekat. Wheeljack melingkari servonya pada kepala Rachet. Dan perlahan, mereka berciuman. Cukup canggung bagaimana ciuman itu berlangsung, mengingat ini kali pertama mereka berciuman. Mereka saling mengeluarkan rintihan dan erangan saat ciuman mereka menjadi semakin bernafsu. Wheeljack mendekatkan servonya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman pertamanya. Dan perlahan, Rachet menarik kepalanya dan menatap Wheeljack, optik fokus dan tidak fokus dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Wheeljack... apa k-kau yakin i-ingin melanjutkan i-ini?"

Rachet merintih sedikit saat Wheeljack memainkan simbol V di kepalanya, "Y-ya... dominasikan a-aku, Rachet... b-buat aku me-menjadi milikmu..."

Rachet kemudian menjilati bagian leher Wheeljack dengan perlahan dan sensasional, dan mendapatkan lebih banyak rintihan dari Wheeljack. Rachet juga mulai mengusap dan memainkan sirkuit dan kabel Wheeljack yang terlihat. Dia perlahan turun, menjelajahi plat dada Wheeljack yang datar dan berwarna cerah, dan servonya menemukan sambungan yang menyambungkan sayap Wheeljack dengan tubuhnya untuk memainkannya. Menggigit kedua plat bibirnya, Wheeljack berusaha untuk menahan rintihannya begitu Rachet menggugah titik-titik sensitif di bingkainya. Rachet kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wheeljack yang berwajah merah dengan optik yang juga fokus dan tidak fokus.

"R-Rachet... aku b-b-belum ya..- PRIMUS!"

Wheeljack mengerang saat Rachet mengusap panel antarmukanya. Rachet juga menarik dengan lembut kabel-kabel yang berada di penyambung sayapnya. Kabel Wheeljack sudah sangat ingin dikeluarkan, menekan penutup panel antarmukanya dan kini mulai terasa sakit. Rachet mengetahui hal itu, dan mengusap-usapkan servonya di sana. Wheeljack merespon dengan mengangkat selangkangannya mengikuti arah tangan Rachet.

"Tunggu dulu..."

Rachet bangkit dari sofa, menjilati plat bibirnya. Wheeljack merasa sedikit marah karena permainan yang begitu salah ini dihentikan begitu saja, namun merasa sedikit kaget saat Rachet menarik servonya, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kamar. Rachet bisa melihat plat wajah Wheeljack menjadi lebih merah saat dia sadar bahwa Rachet sedang membawanya ke kamar. Dengan penuh nafsu, Rachet mendorong Wheeljack ke tempat statis, lalu mendominasikannya untuk memasuki lebih dalam lautan kenikmatan ini.

Sedikit menunduk, Rachet kembali mencium dan menjilati leher dan perkabelan Wheeljack, namun sambil juga mengusapkan servonya di penutup panel antarmuka Wheeljack. Wheeljack hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan dan rintihan kecil untuk mengikuti permainan kecil Rachet ini. Sistem antarmuka Rachet pun mulai menyala, meminta izin untuk dikeluarkan dari panel antarmukanya, namun ia masih ingin melihat bagaimana Wheeljack akan bereaksi saat dia memainkan kabelnya, apalagi kabel antarmuka utamanya.

Masih menjilati leher Wheeljack, Rachet perlahan membuka penutup panel antarmuka Wheeljack, dan keluarlah kabel utama Wheeljack yang sudah mengeluarkan lendir kebiruan, begitu pun dengan port antarmukanya. Wheeljack yang masih merasakan jilatan Rachet pun tak menyadari itu sampai Rachet menarik kepalanya dan perlahan meremas kabel Wheeljack, tentu saja itu membuat Wheeljack meringis kenikmatan.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya... Primus, lanjutkan, Rachet.. ah.."

Tanpa dikomando, Rachet meremas dan memompa perlahan kabel Wheeljack, dan mendapatkan rintihan yang lebih keras dari sang pemilik. Perlahan wajah Rachet mendekatinya dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu dan sensasi. Kaki Wheeljack terus bergerak kini dan nanti. Sistem ventilasi mereka berfungsi semakin kencang, berusaha untuk menjaga bingkai mereka tidak terlalu panas. Wheeljack hanya bisa mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengerang saat ia merasakan hangatnya mulut Rachet mulai terasa di kabelnya. Ia memegangi kepala Rachet, berusaha untuk menjaga sensasi luar biasa itu di kabelnya. Rachet, yang kini mulai mengulum kabel Wheeljack, perlahan pun membuka penutup panel antarmukanya sendiri, tanpa diketahui Wheeljack, namun dia masih menahan diri untuk menikmati kabel, dan bingkai, Wheeljack.

Wheeljack mengerang semakin keras saat tahu ia akan keluar; tangannya memegangi dan mendorong kepala Rachet untuk terus menjaga sensasi ini. Rachet mengetahui hal itu; dia pun mengusap-usap port Rachet, jarinya mengelilingi port tersebut. Rachet pun melepas kulumannya di kabel Wheeljack, namun jarinya kini perlahan memasuki port Wheeljack. Ini bagian yang seru, Rachet memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya di port Wheeljack, menyebabkannya merintih dan mengerang, saat gelombang kenikmatan dirasakannya.

Wheeljack tahu, ia akan lebih lama keluar, namun dengan jari Rachet yang keluar-masuk di portnya, ia merasakan hal yang tak bisa dilukiskan sensasinya. Jari Rachet terus menstimulasikan setiap sensor yang terdapat di port Wheeljack, membuatnya terus mengerang. Wheeljack memegang servo yang Rachet gunakan untuk bermain dengan portnya dengan salah satunya, mencoba memasukkannya lebih dalam.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, ya?"

Erangan Wheeljack semakin keras saat Rachet kembali menjilati kabel-kabel di lehernya. Rachet pun menikmati ini; suara-suara Wheeljack mengerang dan merintih di bawah belas kasihannya. Dia pun menambahkan jari kedua setelah merasakan cairan mulai keluar dari port Wheeljack.

"Oh...a-aku...ya...oh... j-jangan..berhenti..ohh..", Wheeljack kini menggunakan kedua servonya untuk memegangi servo Rachet supaya masuk lebih dalam. Melihat Wheeljack yang sudah tak sabar, Rachet ingin iseng padanya; dia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari port Wheeljack dan menarik kepalanya dari lehernya. Tentu saja itu membuat Wheeljack sedikit marah, namun kemudian dia melihat servo Rachet penuh dengan cairan dari portnya, menetes kini dan nanti. Rachet mendekati Wheeljack yang optiknya terus fokus dan tidak fokus.

"Apa kau haus?", sambil mendekatkan servonya ke wajah Wheeljack.

Lalu Wheeljack mengambil servo itu dan menjilatinya, terus menikmatinya. Ia mengeluarkan erangan kecil sambil menjilati servo Rachet yang penuh cairan dari portnya. Rachet pun mendekat dan ikut menjilati servonya sendiri, lalu mereka berdua berciuman dengan sensasional, merasakan nikmatnya cairan port Wheeljack. Ya... Wheeljack terasa begitu nikmat... sangat nikmat...

Tiba-tiba Rachet bangkit, menatap Wheeljack yang kebingungan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Saat Wheeljack melihat panel antarmuka Rachet sudah terbuka, dan kabel utamanya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan, dia merasa sangat panas. Dia mengerti apa yang akan Rachet lakukan. Rachet mendekatkan Wheeljack; kabelnya kini menyentuh port Wheeljack.

"Rachet... ohh.. ya... lakukan itu..."

Rachet merasa dia ingin segera memasukkan kabelnya ke port itu, tapi mengingat ini merupakan kali pertama mereka, dia harus perlahan. Perlahan dia memasukkan kabelnya ke port Wheeljack, mengeluarkan rintihan dalam saat dia merasakan rapat dan hangatnya port Wheeljack. Sparknya mengirimkan energi lemah melalui kabel itu. Wheeljack tengadah, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun; dia merasa syok saat Rachet perlahan memasukinya. Portnya masih mencoba menyesuaikan dengan ukuran kabel Rachet.

"K-kau sa-sangat r-rapat.. ohh..."

Wheeljack merasakan semua sensor di portnya distimulasikan saat Rachet perlahan mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kabelnya. Rachet memegangi selangkangan Wheeljack untuk tetap menjaganya. Oh Primus... sensasi ini belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia terus mengerang dan merintih begitu dia terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kabelnya; begitupun dengan Wheeljack. Wheeljack merasakan sistemnya mulai melebihmuat dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Setiap kali Rachet mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kabelnya, Wheeljack merasa seperti diterpa gelombang kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia menikmatinya, menyukainya, dan menginginkan lebih.

"Lagi... ahh.. ohh.. yeah... l-lebih d-da..dalam... l-lagi.."

Wheeljack kini mengerang lebih keras dan dalam; dia merasakan energi dari spark Rachet mengisinya dan itu membuat merasa gila akan kenikmatan. Rachet mencengkeram selangkangan Wheeljack dengan keras, menjaganya agar semakin dekat dan dalam dengan setiap dorongannya. Wheeljack tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi; dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Rachet dan mengerang nikmat begitu dia merasakan sesuatu akan segera keluar. Rachet pun merasa demikian, dia mendorong lebih keras dan dalam disertai erangan yang keras. Wheeljack akhirnya menyerah; dia tak kuat lagi menahan apa yang dia tahan. Mengadahkan kepalanya, dia meneriakkan dengan keras dalam kenikmatan kata-kata yang bahkan dia tak yakin apa.

"PRIMUS..."

Rachet yang menutup optiknya berteriak saat merasakan cairan hangat di kabelnya dan plat dadanya, Wheeljack ternyata telah keluar. Rachet terasa tak ingin mengakhiri ini; ia mendorong dengan keras ke port Wheeljack, dan dengan dorongan terakhir itu, dia keluar. Cairan biru mudanya masuk ke port Wheeljack, menghangatkan dan mengambil kesucian mereka berdua, dan pada portnya sendiri. Wheeljack pun begitu, masih mengeluarkan cairan biru mudanya melalui kabelnya dan melalui portnya. Mereka berteriak dalam kenikmatan saat akhirnya spark mereka saling mengirimkan energi yang begitu nikmat.

Rachet terjatuh meniban Wheeljack; mereka berdua langsung masuk ke mode statis otomatis setelah lebihmuat tersebut. Rachet bahkan belum sempat membereskan semua ini, ataupun sempat mengeluarkan kabelnya dari port Wheeljack. Ia bisa membereskan semua ini besok pagi.


	4. Dilema

Eh, lupakan hal yang sebelumnya ._.

Bagian yang pendek ._.

* * *

_**4. Dilema  
**_

"KAU MELAKUKAN APA?!"

Rachet harus menahan bingkainya untuk tidak bergetar saat mendengar ketiga temannya berteriak padanya, bahkan sampai jajanan yang mereka beli tadi pun bergetar. Yah, benar mereka tidak senang atas apa yang telah Rachet lakukan, apalagi kejadian semalam. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, itu semua kesalahannya, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tak banyak yang ia ingat dari kejadian semalam, tetapi...

* * *

_Rachet terbangun di tempat statisnya. Prosesornya terasa sakit dan tak merespon. Optiknya belum benar-benar kembali berfungsi. Ia berusaha bangun, namun dia juga menemukan bahwa ia terkapar di atas mesin lain, setidaknya itu yang dia sadari. Perlahan optiknya kembali berfungsi; pandangan kabur berubah menjadi, menjadi... sesuatu, atau seseorang? Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjauh dengan cepat, ia terbangun dalam keadaan sedang di atas Wheeljack?! Dan... dan, ia melihat ke bawah, ia melihat kabel antarmuka utamanya tercolok ke port antarmuka Wheeljack._

_Tunggu, apa?!_

_Apa yang terjadi semalam?!_

_Rachet mengeluarkan kabelnya perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Wheeljack. Tapi Wheeljack pun bergerak sedikit, dan ikut terbangun. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, mengingat kejadian semalam, dan begitu, mereka memalingkan wajah, merasa malu akan kejadian semalam. Rachet pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan bingkainya._

"_A-aku akan pergi membersihkan bingkaiku."_

"_Aku akan menunggu di sini saja."_

_Rachet pergi ke ruang pembersihan untuk membersihkan bingkainya, sementara Wheeljack hanya terdiam di tempat statis. Sejujurnya dia merasa malu akan perbuatan semalam; seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri selama masa panasnya, apalagi dia dan Rachet belum terlalu begitu kenal. Ugh, dia mengesalkan semua kejadian ini! Jika saja dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, jika saja dia masih hidup sendiri tanpa Rachet, jika saja dia tak pergi ke kios itu, jika saja penanggung jawabnya masih ada bersamanya..._

_Tak lama, Rachet pun kembali. Tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun, Rachet segera membereskan kamarnya sementara Wheeljack pergi ke ruang pembersihan. Rachet memikirkan hal ini; apa nanti yang akan dia katakan pada teman-temannya? Dia tak bisa begitu saja menyembunyikan ini; mereka akan tahu cepat atau lambat. Apa mereka akan mengabaikannya? Menjauhinya? Menganggapnya tak pernah ada, lalu pergi begitu saja? Meskipun hukum yang berlaku di Iakon mengizinkan antarmuka tanpa hubungan, tapi ia telah berantarmuka dengan robot yang baru dikenalnya. Teman-temannya takkan menyukai itu, apalagi sebentar lagi ujian praktek kelulusan. Stres bukan hal yang baik mendekati itu. Setidaknya dia harus lulus terlebih dahulu, lalu baru memikirkan ke depannya._

_Wheeljack pun kembali dari ruang pembersihan. Hal-hal sedang sangat canggung di antara mereka. Mereka pun keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka sempat bicara sebelum berpisah._

"_A-aku minta maaf dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Wheeljack. Aku... benar-benar minta maaf."_

"_Em, tidak apa-apa... setidaknya... lupakan saja hal itu pernah terjadi di antara kita.."_

"_Ya.. em.. aku.. harus pergi.."_

"_Aku juga.."_

"_Sampai jumpa nanti sore..."_

"_Dah.."_

* * *

"Dengar, oke, kami setuju untuk melupakan hal itu. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu akan itu."

"Tidak ada sih tidak ada, tapi, mengajaknya untuk tinggal denganmu sudah cukup buruk, tapi ini?!"

"Kau berantarmuka dengannya seakan dia hanya fantasi sesaatmu!"

"Bahkan sepertinya Primus pun tak menyukai itu!"

"Bisakah kalian _mengecilkan_ suara kalian?"

Mereka berempat serempak menengok ke arah meja pengawas, di mana sang pengawas perpustakaan sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam, begitu pun dengan beberapa robot di meja di sebelah mereka. Mereka lupa, ini adalah perpustakaan. Untungnya mereka duduk di meja paling ujung, seperti biasanya. Lokasi meja ini paling enak dibandingkan yang lain; mereka bisa langsung melihat ke luar dinding kaca, di mana banyak robot berlalu-lalang di sebuah koridor yang cukup besar. Tapi masih, suara mereka cukup keras untuk didengar sebagai teriakan oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

"M-maaf pak... hanya sedikit masalah tentang teman kami. Sekali lagi maaf ya pak."

Penjaga perpustakaan itu mengangguk kecil dan kembali membaca sebuah panel data. Untungnya dia tak terlalu kesal dengan perbuatan mereka.

Lokasi perpustakaan ini cukup dekat dengan kantin dan ruang kelas mereka. Perpustakaan ini juga jauh lebih kecil dari Perpustakaan Besar Iakon di distrik Izquirda. Jadi bukan kesalahan suara mereka bisa didengar oleh penjaga.

"Baiklah, Rachet, serius, kau harus menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Dia memang baik, tapi kau dan dia baru kenal selama sekitar satu minggu." ucap Thunderclash sambil menyisip sedikit _teilla_ yang tadi dibelinya.

"E-entahlah, Thunders, aku pun... merasa sedikit a-a.." Rachet terbata-bata, ia tak yakin kata apa yang dia ucapkan berikutnya.

"A-a apa?"

"_Rachet, Thunderclash, First Aid, dan Pharma dari kelas XV A Medis, harap datang ke ruang kelas XV A Teknologi."_

Mereka berempat serempak menengok ke meja pengawas, lalu saling berpandangan. Mereka dipanggil ke ruang kelas XV A Teknologi? Untuk apa? Mereka kan kelas XV A Medis.

Tunggu, itu kan kelasnya Wheeljack,

Apa mungkin Wheeljack yang mencari mereka?

Atau utamanya, mencari Rachet?

"Nanti kami ke sana, pak. Terima kasih." ucap First Aid

Beribu pemikiran melintas di prosesor Rachet. Apa yang akan Wheeljack lakukan kepadanya? Kenapa pertemuan mereka harus secepat ini? Ini masih pagi, ia baru 2 putaran di sekolah. Tapi yang penting, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ayo ke sana saja, dan Rachet, aku tahu ini masih berat untukmu, tapi tetaplah tenang." kata Pharma.

Rachet hanya mengangguk sedikit.

* * *

Kelas XV A Teknologi ada di sisi lain dari bangunan utama sekolah, cukup jauh dari kelas mereka dan ruang perpustakaan. Mereka harus melewati taman utama dan sayangnya, hujan sedang terjadi di luar. Untungnya masih ada koridor laboratorium kimia. Mereka pun bisa mencapai kelas XV A Teknologi tanpa bingkai yang basah. Saat mereka masuk, tak terlihat tanda-tanda adanya Wheeljack; hanya seorang dosen yang mereka kenal: Bolton, dosen bahasa Ecre mereka.

"Nah kalian datang. Sini, duduk saja, anggap saja kelas sendiri."

Mereka pun duduk di kursi di depan meja dosen. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa mereka dipanggil ke sini? Di mana Wheeljack?

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi saya butuh bantuan untuk mengoreksi hasil ujian kelas XV A jurusan Teknologi, Medis, dan Kebahasaan. Tadi ada robot kelas XV A Teknologi yang membantu saya, tapi dia sedang keluar, dan saya teringat kalian. Jadi... kalian mau membantu saya?"

Robot kelas XV A Teknologi? Apa itu Wheeljack? Dia dengar, Wheeljack sering membantu para dosen dengan masalah mereka. Sialan, kenapa dia terus memikirkan tentangnya? Semoga saja dia bisa bebas seharian ini dari Wheeljack.

"I-iya lah pak! Oh iya, nilai kami bagaimana?" tanya First Aid, tak mengetahui ketakutan Rachet.

"Bagus kan, pak?"

"Belum ada yang dikoreksi. Saya beru selesai mengoreksi milik kelas XV C Administrasi."

"Yaah."

Bolton lalu membagikan ke-24 panel data jawaban para mahasiswa kelas XV A Kebahasaan pada mereka. Jawaban yang benar sudah tertera di papan utama. Untuk jurusan Kebahasaan, soal yang diberikan memang berbeda dari jurusan yang lain, karena mereka lebih fokus terhadapnya. Banyak siswa jurusan Kebahasaan bisa berbicara dengan 3 bahasa atau lebih. Rachet saja bahasa Vostrok belum lancar, padahal bahasa itu luas dipakai di distrik Eszenvaya. Mungkin itu normal saja karena Rachet tumbuh menggunakan bahasa Ecre.

Saat mereka selesai mengoreksi, Bolton lalu memberikan panel data jawaban dari kelas XV A Medis. Cukup lucu saat First Aid harus mengoreksi hasil jawabannya sendiri dan milik Thunderclash, sedangkan Thunderclash mengoreksi milik Rachet dan Pharma. Nilai mereka sedikit di atas rata-rata, yang merupakan hal yang bagus. Setidaknya mereka berhasil mengalahkan nilai juara satu kelas mereka semester lalu.

Belum selesai mereka mengoreksi milik kelas mereka, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang robot. Awalnya Rachet takut jika saja itu adalah Wheeljack, namun robot itu memiliki bingkai merah dan sedikit hitam dan perak, dengan benda seperti mikroskop atau senjata di bahu kirinya. Apakah dia robot kelas XV A Teknologi yang tadi membantu Bolton?

"Oh, Perceptor,"

"Tadi ada yang memanggilmu dari ruang rapat."

"Oh iya, rapat dosen. Ini mungkin agak lama. Jika kalian sudah selesai, rapikan saja panel-panel data ini di sini. Nanti saya yang ambil."

Bolton pun berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan Perceptor dan yang lain. Rachet menatapnya pergi, jadi apa yang akan dia lakukan bersama robot merah itu? Rachet melihat robot merah itu mengambil beberapa panel data, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau Rachet ya?"

Rachet menoleh, terkejut. Robot merah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran, seakan dia ingin tahu akan sesuatu. "Iya."

"Wheeljack bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Saat mendengar itu, optik Rachet sedikit membesar, namun tak cukup besar untuk disadari oleh robot merah itu. Thunderclash dan First Aid saling berpandangan, lalu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang Wheeljack?" Tunggu, itu pertanyaan bodoh, sangat bodoh. Mereka kan satu kelas, pikir Rachet.

"Kami kan sekelas, lagipula kami sekelompok pada ujian praktek kali ini." jawabnya dengan sedikit tawa.

'Apa robot ini juga tahu tentang kejadian semalam?' pikir Rachet.

"O iya, hampir lupa. Aku Perceptor dari Iakon. Senang bertemu denganmu," tambah robot merah itu, dengan senyuman.

"Aku Rachet. Dan ini First Aid, Thunderclash, dan Pharma." jawab Rachet sambil menunjuk ke yang lain.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," Thunderclash tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu, Thunde..."

"Panggil saja dia Thunders," celetuk Pharma dengan tawa.

Sementara Thunderclash, Pharma, dan baru First Aid 'menyelesaikan urusan mereka', Rachet melihat kembali dan sedikit terkejut dengan panel data yang akan ia koreksi. Ini... ini milik...

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Perceptor, menyadari sikap aneh Rachet. Ia pun ikut melihat panel data yang sedang dikoreksi Rachet. "Ooh, punya Wheeljack. Nilainya berapa?"

Rachet kembali mendapatkan sensornya dan menjawab, tak enak jika dia bersikap aneh dia depan robot yang baru dikenalnya. "Eh, belum dikoreksi, baru dibuka."

Sebelum Perceptor sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengoreksi milik Wheeljack, ia terkejut dengan suara panggilan oleh Pharma. Dia mengatakan dia mendapatkan milik Perceptor. Perceptor pun pergi ke meja Pharma dan ikut mengoreksi. Rachet pun melanjutkan mengoreksi milik Wheeljack. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh sejak kejadian semalam...

* * *

Wheeljack menatap jendela di kamar rumah Hoist. Dia dan kelompoknya telah menunggu Perceptor cukup lama. Tapi sementara Hoist dan Stormbreaker menyelesaikan alat anti gravitasi yang menjadi proyek mereka, Wheeljack terus menatap ke arah jendela, memikirkan kejadian semalam. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jika saja malam itu dia tak menanyakan Rachet, jika saja malam itu dia bisa mengendalikan diri, ugh.

'Tidak, Wheeljack. Tahan dirimu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Meskipun aku kini tak bersih lagi, namun itu bukan berarti masa depanku kelam.'

Tapi masih, dia memaafkan Rachet. Yang terus dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana dia menghadapi Rachet. Ia sangat canggung, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat berhadapan dengannya. Lagipula, malam itu, ia teringat, ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Malam itu adalah antarmuka pertamanya, jadi harusnya dia merasa sakit karena segelnya rusak, apalagi dengan dorongan keras dan cepat dari Rachet. Tak mungkin segelnya tak mengalami kerusakan apapun. Tapi lagi, dia –dan Rachet– sedang dalam masa panas, begitu yang dia ingat. Rachet juga pasti sedang dalam masa panas. Malam itu, suhu bingkai Rachet lebih dari biasanya, meskipun saat sebelum berantarmuka.

'Primus, bantulah aku... Aku masih ingin bersamanya.'

Dan saat itu, Wheeljack baru menyadari bahwa satu hal pada dirinya menyukai Rachet.

Ia sedang menyukai robot lain.

"Hei Wheeljack! Jangan galau terus di depan jendela! Sini bantu!". Teriakan Stormbreaker membawanya kembali dari lamunannya.

"E-eh iya, iya."

Wheeljack kemudian mendekati mereka dan ikut membantu memasang panel penutup alat itu.

"Ada kata dari Perceptor? Dia belum menghubungiku beberapa jam ini." tanya Hoist.

Wheeljack mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada."

"Dia masih di sekolah kan? Katanya ada urusan dengan penjaga perpustakaan."

"Yah, mungkin dia lupa mengembalikan bukunya lagi."

"Atau meninggalkan sesuatu di sana, seperti biasanya."

Sementara mereka berdua tertawa-tawa kenapa Perceptor belum datang, Wheeljack kembali menatap ke arah jendela. Mungkin ini yang terbaik baginya...

* * *

"Baiklah, semua selesai. Kalian duluan saja, aku akan bereskan semua ini."

Perceptor bangun dan membereskan semua panel data yang berserakan. Mereka telah terlibat percakapan yang cukup lama, selain mengoreksi hasil ulangan ternyata. Rachet menjadi sedikit lebih rileks dengannya, tak lagi memikirkan masalahnya dengan Wheeljack. Ia tersenyum melihat Perceptor kesulitan merapikan kembali panel-panel data itu, sampai Thunderclash harus membantunya. Ia bahkan tertawa sedikit. Tak lama, semua kembali beres seperti semula. Kelompoknya akan pergi ke kios lagi hari ini, membicarakan masalah operasi mereka.

"Kami akan pergi ke kios di jalan kanan sekolah, ya, kau tahu lah. Mau ikut?" ajak First Aid.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Perceptor sambal meluruskan tumpukan panel data, "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu saja. Lagipula, nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah salah satu kelompokku untuk menyelesaikan proyek kami."

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

* * *

Rachet merasa luar biasa lelah hari ini. Setelah mengobrol biasa di kios, lalu melaksanakan praktek percobaan di rumah Thunderclash. Ugh, seperti tak ada hari esok! Ia berkendara ke rumahnya dari rumah Thunderclash, jaraknya cukup jauh. Malam pun sudah sangat larut, dan ini merupakan jadwal statisnya Rachet. Untungnya besok libur. Tunggu, apa Wheeljack sudah di rumah? Mungkinkah dia masih terbangun? Mengingat jadwal statisnya dan Rachet sama. Atau, dia menginap di rumah temannya?

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membuka kunci dan masuk. Rumahnya gelap, lampu ruang utama mati, tapi lampu luar sudah menyala. Berarti ada orang di rumah. Rachet perlahan masuk ke dalam, mencari tanda-tanda Wheeljack. Tak ada siapa pun. Ia pun menyalakan lampu ruang utama lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi ulang tangkinya. Tangkinya hampir kosong karena meskipun ia disuguhi banyak sumberdaya di rumah Thunderclash, ia masih merasa kurang. Di dapur, ia menyalakan lampu, dan melihat ada sepiring _arshcov_ di meja. Ada catatan kecil di sampingnya.

_Untuk Rachet._

_Tadi aku sampai rumah duluan. Kupikir kau akan pulang cepat, namun saat teringat Perceptor mengatakan bahwa kau pergi ke kios, kupikir kau akan pulang larut, jadi aku buatkan arshcov ini. Dan maaf aku statis duluan, bingkaiku sangat lelah._

_Wheeljack._

_PS: Tentang kejadian kemarin, tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu, meskipun aku tak lagi bersih karenamu. Lupakan saja hal itu pernah terjadi._

Rachet lega membaca itu. Wheeljack tak marak kepadanya. Ia pun segera memakan arshcov itu. Saat makan, ia mendapat pesan dari Thunderclash. Ia mengatakan bahwa panel data Rachet tertinggal di rumahnya. Rachet membalas ia akan mengambilnya besok. Saat sumberdayanya habis, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk statis. Di kamar, ia melihat Wheeljack di tempat statisnya, wajah tampannya terbuka tanpa penutup. Rachet selalu menyukai plat wajah itu; Wheeljack terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Jika Rachet masih muda, ia pasti akan langsung berlari ke tempat statis itu dan membangunkan Wheeljack. Ia mendekati tempat statis dan perlahan merebahkan bingkainya di sana, mengusapkan jarinya pada plat wajah Wheeljack. Ia berharap masa depan mereka tak akan begitu terpengaruh oleh kejadian yang mereka lalui pada hari itu...


End file.
